shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Asmodeus
One of the 13 Archdevils of Hell, Asmodeus is one of the few remaining Old Ones counted among their number. He has ruled the Sphere of Hell known as Nessus since before the erection of the Great Barrier by the Dragon God Adam, who he was a constant rival to. He was extremely active during the War at the Dawn, taking great joy in fighting with the Gods. Being trapped in Hell greatly aggravated Asmodeus, and he greatly resented being cut off from the Gods who he enjoyed fighting and the material worlds which he wanted nothing more than to destroy. He poured a great deal of effort into trying to cross the barrier but found to his dismay that the more he tried the more he was rebuffed. He was among the first to begin amassing followers and took to conquering many devils to make use of their powers and killing those who would not obey him. His primary ambition was to gain control of Hell and then use its forces to tear down the barrier and completely destroy the Gods of the Midplane. For this reason he kept himself involved in the power struggle of the Archdevils long after many of his fellow Old Ones disappeared. This preoccupation meant he was slow to react during the rise of Lilith. By the time he finally understood her threat, she had gained enough might to defeat him and force him to submit to her. In appearance, Asmodeus is a giant humanoid covered in thick black fur save for his face, hands and feet. A thick, barbed tail trails behind him and on his back is a pair of massive infernal wings. His face always has a fierce expression and giant horns curve back from his brow. He was well known for his ferocity and brutality in combat. Despite this he was also the most serious minded of the Archdevils and often tried to think strategically. Powers and Abilities Acid Devil Asmodeus possesses the power to corrode and eat away at his enemies. When back by his substantial Fury, Asmodeus can dissolve a small planet with a thought. Acid Touch: Asmodeus coats his hands and feet in acid, dissolving whatever they touch. Acid Shot: Asmodeus creates a ball of acid in his hand that he fires at a target. Acid Wave: A more powerful version of Acid Shot fired from both hands. Acid Pool: Asmodeus places his hand on the ground, turning the surrounding area to acid. Whoever is standing in the pool gets gradually eaten away. Ultimate: Corrosion of Conformity: An area attack where Asmodeus explodes a corrosive effect out from himself. Anyone caught in the blast is quickly dissolved into nothingness. Trivia - When Lilith set about conquering Hell, Asmodeus was probably her most difficult capture. This is because he was about even with Abaddon in power. - After the death of Lilith, Asmodeus was one of the main contenders for the Throne of Hell. However, he was outmanuevered for the position by Mephistopheles and ended up being forced to submit to him. Afterwards Mephistopheles would use Asmodeus as his muscle as Lilith had done with Abaddon before him. However, this does nothing to prevent Asmodeus from constantly working to overthrow him. - As an Old One, Asmodeus was familiar with Satan and feared him greatly. He attempted many times to dissuade Lilith from her plans to free him. He attempted to flee when Satan emerged from the ice in Cocytus but was blocked by him, being forced to swear fealty to the Devil King.